FFVII Oneshots
by InsomniaTrapped
Summary: Some oneshots I'm writing in my free time with one of my favourites charatecters of Final Fantasy RufusxOC


I don't own anything, except my OC!

_Arrogant, selfish, spoiled little brat!_

My blood was boiling inside my veins as I was climping the stairs of the huge mansion with a big tray of food that covered every inch of it. Like he didn't have hands of his own to take it to his room. Instead, I had to take it up there and believe me it's not so pleasant. The first few times it was tolerated but after the 20th time...My gritted my teeth trying to compose myself. It had been that way since I started working for him. Along with the missions he assigned me to do and the paper work, I had to take care of the big baby and obey to his very command. But I was a turk for god's sake! Not a babysitter! Reno, one of my favourite partners, had once laugh when I told him that making me want to strike him down. Elena, on the other hand, had given the others a knowing smile while Rude only chuckled. As for Tseng...well, he gave me a small smirk before handing me the tray. Some friends they are! They would always share some knowing smirks before sending me to _him._ I knew that I wouldn't achieve anything with my constant whinning since I was their newest and youngest member, but despite their constant teasing, they would take extra care of me like a real family. Even Reno didn't hit on me much like he did with others.

I blew a lock of my straight hair out of my view giving an exasperating sigh as I stood outside _his_ door._ Calm down Rach, just go inside, leave the tray on his desk and try not to hit him with it..._ I knocked the door three times waiting for his response getting impatient with each minute of waiting. Of course the bastard had to take his time..._as usual_. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath in order to calm my self. But as the minutes passed by slowly I found more and more difficult to do so. Was he even inside? I gripped the tray tightly while my lips were formed in a thin line and I could feel my body trempling with anger. Finaly, _his majesty _decided to answer.

"Come in." I bit my tongue so hard that I drew blood before I made my way inside. The room was dark except of the faint light coming from a small lamp on his desk on the other side of his room. He was sitting there reading a paper with a serious look on his face. A small frown was on his lips while his blue eyes were moving from one side of the paper to another. Blond bangs were falling on his face barely covering his beautifull eyes. I quickly averted my own from his form before placing the tray on a small table beside his bed. At the sound of my movements his eyes moved from his papers to me, studying me for a minute before he turned again on his work, a small smirk on his face.

"Your dinner, sir." I said through gritted teeth while trying to push away the glare from my eyes. Rufus only muttered a small "thank you" but didn't move from his place.

I sighed before making my way towards him until I stopped in front of his desk with my arms crossed on my chest while patting my foot impatiently on the wooden floor. He looked at me again with a brow raised in question. We stared each other for a few minutes before I gathered his paperwork and placed it in one of the drawers on his desk, slamming it back closed. I then made my way to where I left the tray before taking it once more and placed it on his desk in front of him. Then I turned on all the lights of the room before once again going to standat the edge of his desk. I knew that those actions would cost me my job but I was an impatient person. Elena and Tseng always scolded me about actions such as these towards our boss, but I couldn't control myself. The man was overdoing himself!

I watched him with patience for the first time today as Rufus was pinching the bridge of his nose with a tired look on his face and I pitied him for a moment. Even though he was once making the planet suffer, he came to realise his mistakes especially after the geostigma. Now, fully-healed he was trying to make up for everything his company had done.

"Sir, you need to eat. You've been working the whole day without eating something! This isn't good for your health!" I exclaimed rather loudly knowing quite well that he wouldn't listen to me. _All he thought was work? _

"You know Rachel, If I didn't actually know you I would think that you're worried." He said with a smirk despite his tiredness which my eye twitch with irritation.

"Of course I'm worried!" I said a bit loudly than necessary. Rufus only raised an eyebrow while the smirk was still on his lips.

"I'm supposed to keep you alive. That's why you pay me. In other words, if you die I lose my job." I explained to him like I was trying to teach something to a small child even though in our case I was younger than him. But as the words escaped my mouth I regreted saying them seeing his smirk fall slowly and be replaced by a frown. He gave a sigh as he stood up and made his way towards the door. As I watched him my heart pounded hard against my chest, knowing too well that I've gone too far this time.

"Sir, what I meant was-" I began to say but he didn't let me finish.

"I believe you made it quite clear what you meant." I tensed at his harsh tone and turned my head to look down at my feet feeling guilty. Silence had falllen between us and I could feel his intense stare burning holes on my form but I wouldn't dare to meet his eyes. Finally, the sound of someone opening the door broke the awkward moment, followed by his velvet voice.

"It's late. You should go to sleep." I simple nodded at him before I made my way towards him still not looking at him, too scared to meet the hurt yet angry look I knew his face held right now. When I reached him I swallowed hard before I lift my gaze from the floor to meet his. He looked away, waiting for me to exit the room as quickly as possible. And I did it but not before I placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely before I hurried down to the living room where the others were, feeling a little shock about my actions.

"Rachel, are you insane?" Elena exclaimed later that night. Both of us were in the kitchen after I asked her to go somewhere sot that we could have a little privacy in order to tell her what happened. I was feeling awfull about what I told Rufus and I wanted to tell it to someone or I was gonna bust. Plus the memories of the look on his face was hunting me from the moment I stepped out of his door. But I couldn't understand why it bothered me so much since I didn't like him. In fact, he was driving me mad with every word and every smirk he sent towards my way, which means every day. I didn't even know why I stayed here and didn't quit...

"Shhh! Elena, there is a reason I asked you to come here!" I hissed at her, only to recieve a glare.

"I don't care! Have you any idea what you've done? How can you be so harsh, Rachel?" She kept shouting at me causing my guilts to increase with each of her words. I once again stared down at my feet not able to say a word, knowing to well that it would be followed by another of Elena's outbursts.

"Elena-" I tried to reasoned myself but once again it was hopeless compered to my best friend's temper.

"Don't 'Elena' me! you have no right to treat him that way! He is your boss! You must respect him and yet you are doing the complete opposite! How can you be so cruel to him? Even after he cares for you so much? Even after he favours you! You are so selfish!"

Hearing those last words made me see red and before I could control myself I was shouting at the top of my lungs. "Oh, I am the selfish here! What about him? Have you ever considered the fact that he thinks I'm bound to do everything he wants? And he doesn't favour me, Elena! Look at him! Every day, despite the missions he is giving me he tolerates me like a maid! Having to take care of him like he is incapable of doing it himself! Every fucking day, Elena!"

"What is going on here?" Both of us turned to look at the source of the voice only to meet Tseng giving us a stern look. I pouted at him too and with the corner of my eye I could see Elena blush with embarrassement. I felt pity for my friend and immediately my features softened as I saw her uneasy state. Seeing that she was incapable of speaking I tried to cover both of us.

"Nothing Tseng. We were just having a disagreement...once again I messed up." I managed to place a small smile trying to assure him that everything was okay now. But his expression didn't change as he eyed both of us, his eyes lingering on my blond friend more than necessary which made me smirk a bit. After giving a sigh he turned back at me and I sweatdropped at his serious expression.

"I don't want neither of you disturbing the president at this hour. Is that understood?" I nodded at him, a little scared with his harsh tone, before both of us muttered "yes, sir" and watched him exiting the room.

I stared at Elena with an apologetic look on my face which she returned with a warm smile.

"I know I was a bit harsh with him. But I'll try to make it up to him." I said with a small, hopefull smile on my lips. Elena grinned at me and we both made our way ouside the kitchen, heading for our rooms. As we passed by the others in the living room and said goodnight, I saw Tseng watching closely Elena but when he noticed the knowing smirk I sent him he quickly averted his eyes from her.

"You know" I whispered at her when we were out of sight. "he hasn't taken his eyes from you the whole time today."

"Shut up." Elena said blushing madly but I could see a ghost of a smile on her lips. We made our ways upstairs laughing and teasing eachother but when we reached his door my face dropped, remembering what I said earlier to him. I felt a comforting hand on my arm but I couldn't brush away the sting of guilt I was feeling again. I turned to look at her and she pointed towards his room giving me an encouraging smile. I took a deep breath before smiling a bit at her and knocking the door but there was no answer. I looked at Elena once more who nodded at me and slipped into her room quietly. I opened slightly the door poping my head inside.

"Mr Shinra?" I whispered but came no reply once again.

I searched the dark room closely until I cought a glimpse of blond hair with the help of the faint light of the moon coming from the window. I froze at my spot for a minute before my body move on its own towards the covered with sheets and a warm blancet form on the bed. I sat down close to him studying his face. He looked calm and for once completely relaxed from all the difficulties he was facing every day. A few blond locks were falling at his face and I couldn't help myself as I reached to pushed them away softly as to not wake him up. But as soon as touched them his hand grabbed mine roughly before rolling as on the bed, making me squick in surprise, so that he would be at the top. I was left speechless at his sharp reflexes even in his sleep and I could only stare at him. His blue eyes were half open but that didn't stop the cold glare towards me as he stared down at me, his face inches away from mine.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" He hissed at me while his grip on my hand relaxed a bit. I swallowed hard trying to find the correct words to reply but I was a still shocked and the fact that we were _this_ closed didn't help either...nor the fact that he was shirtless.

"I..." I was feeling so lost as I was looking directly at his deep blue eyes. "I-I came to apologise..." Rufus quirked an eyebrow in question waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath composing myself before I spoke again. "I wanted to apologise about my behavior earlier. It was out of my place to say what I said." I mutered the last part trying to control the sarcastic tone in my voice, which unfortunatelly for me Rufus caught. He smirked down at me.

"You don't seem to mean it."

I groaned in frustration before finally I gave up. "Fine! I was wrong about what I said! I didn't mean it! You just make me lose my calm almost every day. I don't know how you do it or if you're doing it on purpose but still you're making me crazy!" I watched him carefully waiting for his reaction, either shout at me or fire me but certainly didn't expect him to chuckle. I glared at him and looked away regretting coming here. I was washed up with guilts for hours and he was laughing at me. _What a jerk..._

After he calmed down, he leaned his face closer to mine before he spoke, his breath tickling my ear. "And what if I'm doing it on purpose?" A shiver run down my spine as I heard his low and seductive voice but tried not to show any weakness to him. Instead, I put on my deadliest glare.

"Then I quit-" I hissed at him but I was caught off by his lips being placed a bit rough upon mine. My eyes widden at his sudden actions and I could only stare at him unable to move. His grip on my wrist relaxed before releasing it completly and been placed on my waist. His other hand moved slowly on my leg, running up and down on the exposed skin. I stood there completly still and letting him do as he pleased, not that I was complaining. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer, the whole time kissing him with as much fierce as he was.

"Hey boss- OH! my bad!" I quickly pushed Rufus away from me as a certain red-hair turk entered the room. I quickly stood up from the bed, causing Rufus to groan in protest before glaring daggers at Reno. I, on the other hand, was looking down at my own feet hoping quietly to simple vanish from the room and this awkward situation. After a minute I looked away from the floor only to meet Reno's smirk. That only made me glare in return.

"Hey! no flames! It's not my fault you can't control your hormones!"

"Reno!" I exclaimed with a shocked look on my face and slightly embarrased.

"Reno" Rufus' soft voice drew our attention on him but not before I through another glare towards the turk. "any particular reason you're here without even knocking?"

"Uhh...no?" I rolled my eyes in annoyence as I made my way towards the door, not even sparing a glance at a certain pair of blue eyes I knew they were watching my every step.

"'night." I mutered only to have the annoying turk to grab my butt as I passed him. In response I slammed him hard on the back of his head earning a loud groan from him. I stayed outside the door for a moment trying to realise what I had done. First, I talked to my boss in an inappropriate manner, then I went to apologize only to end up making out with him..._with my boss_...of all people..._again_. Seriously, what was wrong with me?

"So, I take it that you had a good time?" I heard Reno's muffle voice and I knew by the tone that he had that knowing smirk.

"Remind me why I haven't fired you yet." Rufu's said a little annoyed.

"Because...you owe me." There was a moment of silence before Reno continued. "If it wasn't me you wouldn't have your time alone with her the three nights ago. And she wouldn't be taking care of you instead of the others." _What? _My eyes widened at what he said. He had planned that? Along with the most embarrasing moment of my life that night? _You are dead Reno, when I catch you I swear I-_

"You're right." There was another long pause. "But you do realise that if you ever touch her again-"

"you'll kill me and make it look like an accident, I know." I bit my lips so that I wouldn't laugh. Instead I gave a small smile before heading towards my room, all the while thinking about a certain shirtless blond.


End file.
